Un poisson, un diplomate, une fille trop de pos
by lylio1
Summary: Une mission diplomatique à remplir, un défi, des poissons... et Quatre au milieu


Auteur: LyLio

Titre: Un poisson, un diplomate, une fille... trop de possibilités...

Genre : cerveau au vestiaire ... humour parodie et Quatre en jambières

Couple ? a pas

Autre: dedie à Mel chan pour m'avoir offert les perles de l'atlantique et défi d'écrire un Mariemeya x Quatre

Un poisson, un diplomate, une fille... trop de possibilités

Un diplomate de premier ordre savait s'adapter à toutes les situations , qu'il s'agisse d'un coup d'état à minuit alors que vous étiez en charmante compagnie ET que vous finissiez la soirée de la manière la plus charmante possible, mais que grâce à ce coup d'état on vous demandait de faire près de 4 H en navette pour rejoindre les lieux et tenter de calmer la situation pour éviter de verser encore plus sang .

Ca Quatre savait gérer

Mais quand on avait face à soi une gamine cachée, perdue-puis-retrouvée-manipulée-par-son-grand-père-pour-mener-une-guerre-et-le-nom-de-son-oncle-qui-figure-dans-la-liste-des-personnes-qui-veulent-vous-buter. Et tout ca avant ses 10 ans, Quatre aurait du ce douter que Mariemeya Kushrenada pouvait être que psychotique.

Mais le peu de méfiance qu'il avait face à la jeune fille s'évanouit lorsqu'il la vit au Sommet en tailleur et mignonne comme un coeur.

Méfiance qui fondit comme neige au soleil quand la jeune fille proposa de passer le week end avec elle dans une des demeures de son père pour regler un différent politique.

Quatre songeait que c'etait la une technique basique utilisée aussi bien en diplomatie qu'en vente, inviter la personne à un rendez vous pour la faire céder . Il apprecia la subtilité de la rouquine mais avec un sourire vainqueur et tout en acceptant il se jura de ne pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

Ainsi le voila qui se retrouvait sur terre pour le week end devant un lac merveilleux et poissonneux en compagnie d'une charmante dame .

Les ennuis vinrent juste aprés avec le " défi " posé par la jeune femme.

"Si vous attrapez autant de poissons que moi, j'écouterai et prendrai en compte vos requètes, je vous aurais bien proposé un duel mais comme vous le savez le port et l'utilisation d'armes m'est toujours interdit "

En effet depuis les incidents de fin de guerre ayant mené à la destruction des gundam, la cour martiale avait décidé que la jeune Mariemeya n'aurait plus qu'un pouvoir politique mineur et l'interdiction de porter une quelconque arme même pour sa défense personnelle. Néanmoins Mariemeya ayant le charisme et l'ambition de son père elle avait reussi à passer de pouvoir politique mineur à majorité de l'assemblée des colonies, à égalité sérrée avec les Peacecraft; Grace à un jeu subtil d'alliances et de demis compromis .

Quatre ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de perdre ce défi aussi dit il avec un aplomb incroyable à la jeune fille.

"la pêche c'est le combat entre l'homme et le poisson et je ne peux me permettre de perdre"

Nul doute que Quatre Winner etait motivé, d'ailleurs tandis qu'il armait sa canne à pêche d'un appat, il avait cette chanson en tête.

_J'vais vous avoir mes p'tits gluants  
Si vous approchez d'mon crochet  
Du haut d'mon rocher sournoisement  
J'vais vous embrocher les brochets  
Remuez vous dans vos remous  
Plus vous vous cachez plus j'aime ça  
J'vais vous trouver dans vos p'tits trous  
J'vais vous faire gruger mon appât! _

Alors que devant la charmante Mariemeya il ne cessait de vanter la pêche comme un art destressant et pour autant méconnu qui alliait force et détermination. Mariemeya acquiessait tout en remontant sa ligne de nombreux poissons: poissons-chat qui parrait il etaient légion dans le lac et pendant –qu'il faisait des risettes à la fille il répètait:

_J'aime la pêche  
Oui c'est mon passe-temps préféré  
J'aime la pêche  
ça me permet d'tout oublier  
J'aime la pêche  
ça me détend, ça m'fait rêver  
J'aime la pêche... _

Pourtant sa nasse etait désespérement vide comparativement à celle de la jeune fille qui grouillait de poisson frétillants, pourtant l'appat et la canne etait les mêmes le coin etait sensiblement le même puisqu'ils n'etaient éloignes que de 5 metres. Le lac n'etait pas séparé par un quelconque filet … tout à ses reflexions quand à un complot d'ordre purement aquatique, la rouquine sortit l'arme ultime du déshonneur .

Le filet et les jambières

"Au moins vous serez sur d'en attraper un monsieur Winner " avait elle fait en riant doucement.

Déshonoré à vie Quatre enfila jambières et tablier avant de repartir à l'assaut des poissons.

La chanson elle l'accompagnait toujours, lui étant fidèle contrairement à sa réputation .

_J'vais vous faire sortir de votre lac  
J'vais vous coincer dans mon filet  
J'vais vous étouffer dans un sac  
J'vais vous faire cuire comme des poulets  
J'vais vous ouvrir jusqu'aux arêtes  
J'vais vous farcir aux p'tits oignons  
Juste avant d'vous trancher la tête  
Et d'vous bouffer comme un cochon! _

Oui car avouons Quatre avait perdu patience et menacait à tout moment de passer en mode Zéro et de tout simplement foutre une grenade en plein milieu du lac et remonter la poiscaille qui avait succombé. Mais ce n'etait pas digne d'un diplomate, pas digne d'un homme pronant la non violence.

Oui

Mais ca lui ferait du bien

Beaucoup de bien.

Malheureusement aussi il ne pouvait tenir un tel comportement face à une personne qu'il devait convaincre. Cela ne le mettrait pas dans ses bonnes grâces aussi devant elle il continuait ce discours:

_J'aime la pêche  
Oui c'est mon passe-temps préféré  
J'aime la pêche  
ça me permet d'tout oublier  
J'aime la pêche  
ça me détend, ça m'fait rêver  
J'aime la pêche..._

Et le miracle arriva à force de perséverance, de réflexes rapides –et putain ca faisait du bien – il y eu enfin le resultat escompté, un poisson-chat d'a peine 8 cm qui gigotait comme un malheureux dans le filet de Winner, celui ci le regarda, conquérant et vainqueur comme s'il venait de soumettre la chine impériale. Le poisson fixa de ses grands yeux globuleux tout en s'asphyxiant espérant peut être attendrir celui qui venait de l'attraper.

Le sourire que Quatre lui rendit le tua sur le coup.

La chanson se termina pour Quatre aussi

_J'aime regarder vos grands yeux ronds  
Quand vous gigotez à mes pieds  
Qu'vous vous débattez comme des cons  
Pendant que j'vous laisse crever!_

_ça me détend, ça m'fait rêver...  
J'aime la pêche!..._

_FIN_

_Ps : plus tard en remontant du lac le Diplomate Winner fit malencontreusement tomber la nasse de Mariemeya, rejettant ses pauvres poissons dans leur millieu d'origine ..._

_Comment ça Quatre etait mauvais joueur ?_

_Je demande pas de reviews par contre je paye pour un fanart de Quat en tablier et jambieres dans le lac_


End file.
